I Will Not Bow
by cenarkogal02
Summary: After a five year hiatus can Brandy Flair prove that she can overcome the stereotypes and prove she is still the most dominant diva in the WWE? Sequel to Evolution is a Mystery.. Read and Review please!


**Hey guys! I'm back again with another story! I was just going to end the Evolution story all together but I heard Randy's radio interview yesterday and it woke my muse back up so here is the sequel to 'Evolution is a Mystery'. Enjoy :) I only own Carmen and Brandy. Alanna's parents own her haha! **

* * *

><p><strong>~Raw June 2011~<strong>

Nikki Bella applied an arm hold on Kelly Kelly making her scream. Kelly breaks free from the hold and put Nikki in a Boston Crab. Nikki taps out immediately. As soon as the referee calls for the bell Brie Bella comes in to attack Kelly.

Suddenly a blonde came through the audience to make the save on Kelly.

"Who is this woman Cole? She looks familiar…" King said as if he was trying to figure out who the woman was.

"That looks like Brandy Flair, King! We haven't seen her in a WWE ring in for at least five years!" Cole screamed as King was up on his feet cheering for the veteran diva.

Brandy cleared the ring of the Bellas and went to check on Kelly. She helps the champion up and holds her arm up.

"This isn't over!" The Bellas yelled at Kelly as she talked trash back.

"Thank you." Kelly said as she shook hands with Brandy. Kelly started to walk out of the ring but stopped as Brandy did the RKO on her. Brandy smiled as she grabbed a microphone from Justin.

"If you people don't remember me my name is Brandy Flair." Brandy said with a smile as the crowd had a mixed reaction. "I haven't stepped foot in a WWE ring in five long years. A lot of things have changed since then. I've gotten married, started a family, but I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about how much the women's division has went downhill since me and my friend Carmen Michaels left." Brandy said making the crowd cheer around her.

"You have wannabe "wrestlers" like Kelly Kelly. Everyone thinks that I got into the WWE because of my Dad, true he helped but I had to work my ass off. I was trained by my Dad and Randy Orton." Brandy said with a smile as the crowd cheered at the mention of her husband. "I worked my ass off while people like Kelly so stupid they had to name me twice got their picture picked out from a magazine and Vince McMahon says 'Let's give her a contract to wrestle.'." She added as the crowd cheered even more.

"Not only is she a no-talent bimbo she is also the backstage mattress. I can name ten people backstage that she has been with. Pretty sad right? This is what your daughters are looking up to. Sure when I was in Evolution I made a lot of mistakes. I did some things that I'm not proud of but at least I didn't have to screw my way to the Women's Championship. That's PG right?" Brandy asked with a laugh as the crowd went nuts around her.

"In my day we had Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria, Molly Holly, and Carmen Michaels. I could go on and on and on. There are a few that have talent don't get me wrong but the reason I came back was to prove myself. Prove that I'm still the most dominant diva in the WWE. I don't have to be a size zero or a bottle blonde to be successful. I'm here to prove that an average female can kick ass just as well as a size zero and be a more positive role model to the kids out there. Just you wait Kelly. You haven't seen anything yet, and I will be the new Diva's champion. Mark my words." Brandy said as she threw the microphone down on the canvas and her husband's music hit.

**~Backstage~**

"Hey Brand you did great out there!" Carmen said as Brandy walked past her.

"Thanks." Brandy said with no emotion. Carmen raised an eyebrow as she saw Brandy walk into her husband's locker room and Randy walked out and sighed.

"I see she isn't doing any better." Carmen said sitting down next to Randy. "Why doesn't she get some help?"

"Beats me. I love her. I hate seeing her like this." Randy said putting his face in his hands.

"Why did she want to come back? I thought she was done with wrestling." Carmen asked as Randy shrugged.

"I guess to keep her mind off of things. She barely looks me in the eye anymore Carmen I don't know what to do." He added in a sad voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" Carmen said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'd say try to talk to her but I don't think that would work. Just pray for us ok?" Randy said as he began to walk back towards his locker room.

"Sure."

Randy walked back into the locker room to see Brandy holding Alanna on her lap watching the rest of Raw.

"Look Daddy! Naked baby!" Alanna shouted causing both parents to laugh.

"You ladies almost ready to go? The bus is waiting." Randy said as Brandy cut the television off making Alanna fuss a little bit.

"But Mommy! Naked Baby!"

"I have it recording baby don't worry you won't miss your naked baby." Brandy said rolling her eyes as Randy picked Alanna up.

Randy put Alanna into the bus then turned around to look at his wife.

"You did amazing out there baby you should be happy." Randy said as Brandy wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly.

"I am happy. I'm just I don't know I still need some time to get over it. That's all. Seeing Kia (Kharma/ Awesome Kong) and how happy she is… its just hard Randy. Knowing we could have been parents again but for some fucked up reason God took it away." Brandy said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I know that Brandy but everything happens for a reason."

"Screw the destiny shit Randy. Alanna was so close to having a baby brother but no it was destiny for my baby to be taken away excuse me for being upset." Brandy said as Randy held onto her tighter.

"Wanna try again?" Randy said with a small smile.

"Seriously Randy?" Brandy said with a glare.

"What?"

"I'm standing here bawling my eyes out and you're trying to get some."

"Shut up." Randy said kissing Brandy's lips and wrapping his arms back around her.

"Ok horny teenagers get a room." Carmen yelled from across the parking lot.

Brandy flipped her off with a smile then got on the bus and joined her daughter.

Carmen drove over to where Randy was standing and rolled down her car window.

"You know I think that's the first time I've seen her smile in weeks." She said as Randy smiled at her and she drove off.


End file.
